1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a webbing take-up device.
2. Related Art
In a webbing take-up device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-84042, a torsion shaft is fixed to a spool so as to be rotatable integrally therewith. On one end side of the torsion shaft, a second lock base is fixed so as to be integrally rotatable, and a circular plate is supported so as to be relatively rotatable.
The second lock base is provided with a spring accommodating hole, and a spring (coil spring) is accommodated in the spring accommodating hole. The spring is provided in a compressed state between one inner wall in the spring accommodating hole and a plate formed at the circular plate.
Further, second lock pawls are turnably supported by the second lock base, and guide pins projecting from the circular plate are movably engaged with elongated holes respectively formed at the second lock pawls.
When a stopper inserted between another inner wall in the spring accommodating hole and the plate is retracted so that the circular plate is rotated relatively to the second lock base, the guide pins move in the elongated holes. Accordingly, the second lock pawls are turned to an outer side of the second lock base so that the second lock pawls are engaged with a lock ring formed around the second lock pawls.
However, in the webbing take-up device disclosed in JP-A-2007-84042, the spring is largely curved when the spring is assembled into the spring accommodating hole, thus it is difficult to assemble the spring. In a case where the spring is largely curved in a state where the spring is assembled into the spring accommodating hole, an urging force of the spring is not sufficiently exerted, consequently it is required to adjust the urging force of the spring so that the circular plate is smoothly rotated relatively to the second lock base.